A True Love's Promise
by passionatetigress
Summary: When Lord Sesshomaru was young he saved a beautiful female hanyo by the name of Inuyasha, and had promised her that he would make her his mate. What happens when he sees her again? What happens when they meet again? Will he stay true to his word.Chp8LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**A True Love's Promise**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Summary: When Lord Sesshomaru was young he saved a beautiful female hanyo by the name of Inuyasha, and had promised her that he would make her his mate. What happens when he sees her again? Will he remember the promise he made so long ago?

The young demon lord sliced the demon in half with such grace and ease.

"You." Lord Sesshomaru spoke to the young female hanyo. "What is your name." he finished. She just stayed silent.

"You can at least answer your savoir when they ask you a question." He said glaring at the quivering hanyo he was peering over.

" M-m-my name i-is Inuyasha." She could barely speak without stumbling on almost every word she spoke towards the handsome demon lord.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha. He could surely tell she was half dog demon. She had all the traits. The signature golden eyes, the long shimery white hair that flowed like the wind, but what really gave it away were the furry dog ears on the top of her head.

" Thank you for helping me Prince Sesshomaru." Inuyasha spoke as she slowly rose to her feet.

"How do you know my name little one." Sesshomaru questioned Inuyasha.

"Well you and I may be young but I have heard of your reputation . You are the son of the all powerful Dog Demon lord Inu No Taisho. It seems that you are following in your fathers footsteps Prince Sesshomaru." Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk. He couldn't lie, but he was also amazed about how much this girl knew. Many girls her age would probably be worried which kimono they were going to wear but not this girl. He was determined to find out more about Inuyasha.

"How would a girl your age know so much. Shouldn't a girl like you be worried about kimonos and not Lords and territories." Sesshomaru spoke towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at the young prince with amusement playing in her golden orbs.

"Why should I be worried about all that stupid crap. If I want to become a great fighter I need to learn about territories and study my opponents. Not waste my valuable learning and fighting time trying to wonder which color obi I should wear." Said Inuyasha in a frustrated tone.

Sesshoumaru was getting amused by Inuyasha.

"How can you fight without any weapons. Even though you have demon blood you are still young of age and are not able to control your powers." He said as Inuyasha gave him an ice cold death glare.

Inuyasha couldn't believe this idiot. He already judged her and he hadn't have even seen her full potential. Inuyasha turned her heels and began to walk away knowing his next move.

'Where is she going?' he thought as he followed the girl just as she knew he would.

Inuyasha was in a gigantic grassy plain that was so quiet you hear a hair pin drop. Inuyasha took off her necklace and let her spiritual powers surge throughout her body.

Sesshomaru was astounded by how much spiritual power this girl could obtain. He couldn't help but find it attractive. Her deviancy made him like her, but now with this power he really wanted her. He understood that it was very rare to see a demon with even mediocre spiritual powers, but hers were that even an ancient priestess could not obtain.

He watched as Inuyasha drew her arrow back with intense precision aiming for a tree that seemed to be about 1,000 yards away.

Inuyasha stared down the tree as if it were her worst enemy.

"Aim" she said as she set the arrow on its target.

"Concentrate" Inuyasha did as she let her powers emerge into the arrow.

"Release." She said as the spiritual arrow began to go straight for its target with such intense speed. And then there was a clink sound with a giant white explosion.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha in awe as he ran along side her to see the arrow.

When they got there the only thing that was visible was the feathers implanted in the tree from the arrow. He wanted to touch the arrow, but he knew he would be purrified instantly.

"It seems that I judged you without seeing your powers for myself. Please Inuyasha forgive me." Sesshomaru made a formal apology to Inuyasha with such sweetness and sincerity in his heart. Inuyasha couldn't help but blush.

"Well thank you for apologizing and all excepted. No one has ever apologized to me." Inuyasha grew sad from the last part. All of her life she had been teased for having fucking dog ears on the top of her head.

"They should apologize to you. Inuyasha you have great power and I respect that. Their just envious of you. But, that envy turned into jealousy and hatred. I can understand why. Every woman would die to be you. Your beauty is one of this world has not seen yet and woman hate you because they cannot obtain that beauty. Men can't stand you because they know a woman of your standards will not just give herself up like that."

Sesshomaru made Inuyasha blush just like a strawberry. The only man that would treat her nice was her father, but Sesshomaru showed her all these feeling that she would love to keep.

"Your just saying that Prince Sesshomaru." Inuyasha in disbelief as she began to walk away from Sesshomaru.

"Stop being so impudent Inuyasha. This is true." Inuyasha still looked at him with doubt.

"Fine. If you don't believe me then I'll make a prince's promise." He began " I promise that one day I shall make you my mate when you come of age. You, Inuyasha seem to be my only equal and that I find even more attractive." He said in such a seductive voice.

"A promise." Inuyasha said.

"Yes. A promise that I shall keep." He said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been so many years since he made that promise and had seen the beatiful hanyo. In a sense he had betrayed that promise because he had grown fond of a wind demon by the name of Kagura, Yes he had given Inuyasha his promise, but he didn't want to wait for Inuyasha. Besides they were both young, and now she should already have a mate.

The Lord stared at the lands that he now ruled holding Kagura within his arms.

"Sesshomaru, do you smell that." Kagura hissed. Yes he had smelled something that seemed so framiliar. It wasn't an unpleasent smell. It was a smell so sweet and delicious smelling. The smell that gave him this pleasure was freshly picked strawberries topped with freshly whipped cream. But there was another smell.

Blood.

"Kagura stay here." the Sesshomaru ordered Kagura. But before he left she gave him some words of encourragement.

"Fine.I'll stay but when you come back were having a repeat of last night." she said seductively.

"Fine. But, you better be ready." and with those words he left to track down the scent.

'What is this intoxicating scent?' he questioned himself as he came closer and closer to the scent.

He finally arrived where to person was at and was in complete utter shock. There stood in the jasmine flower feilds was Inuyasha. My how she had grown from the last time he had seen her.

"L-Lor-Lord Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha questioned as her heart began to beat faster.

"Inuyasha." he spoke as she began to walk to the man she'd been waiting so long to see.

Sesshoumaru couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Her now tall slinder velumptuious body that curved in all the right places, and her long silky sunkissed legs that just teased him.

"It's been a while .Is it Lord Sesshomaru now?" Inuyasha spoke looking at the even more alluring Sesshomaru. True he was vey handsome when he made that promise so long ago, but now he was so intoxicating.

"Yes. Inuyasha I can tell your injured. Come with me and i'll see to it that a healer-" but Sesshomaru was cut short when Inuyasha spoke.

"Sesshomaru. I can smell a wind demon on you. So you didn't wait...did you?" Inuyasha's heart had crumbled, but she would refuse to shed tears. She had grown up tough and had only cried once in her entire life. She would not cry over a Lord her gave her his word.

"Inuyasha you clearly have a mate.Do you not?" Sesshomaru had questioned the white haired beauty.

"As a matter of fact I do not! You gave me your word Lord Sesshomaru.Atleast I know how to honor a promise." Inuyasha's eyes gleamed with hatred twords Sesshoumaru. She had been through so much after that day that she completely forgot about the injury to her head and slwoly began to drift into a world of darkness.

Sesshomaru had caught Inuyasha right in time before she even fell down.

'Forgive me Inuyasha, but Do not think I can follow through on my promise' Sesshomaru thought looking at Inuyasha.

She looked like an angle that had fallen from the heavens above as he began to walk towards the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**A True Love's Promise**

Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story and read. Please enjoy this one. Don't be scared to tell me what you think. I like criticism. .

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 2:The fight

Kagura anxiously awaited for her loves return. He was taking longer that usual. She didn't know if it were to tease her, or he just didn't want to come back.

Finally she heard his foot steps passing the door.

"Finally. He's back." Kagura said practically jumping out of the bed. But, when he smelled of blood.

"Sesshomaru. Why do you reek of blood?" she questioned Sesshomaru.

"Kagura. Go to the room. I shall be there shortly." Sesshomaru spoke to Kagura.

Kagura knew there was something going on but she just ignored it and went into the room.

Sesshomaru stared at the necklace that Inuyasha had dropped when he was carrying her. The necklace was very cheap looking. It was a white sea shell tied to a rope. But, it wasn't his to dispose of so he put it on near Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru left Inuyasha alone and went into his room where a very eager Kagura were awaiting for him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night when he layed next to Kagura panting all he could do was think about Inuyasha. He tried his best to keep her out of his mind ,but his heart was telling him she was the mate for him and not Kagura.

'_Remember Sesshomaru. You made a promise to her.' _ His conchace continued to taunt Sesshomaru with the images of his past

'**_A Promise' _**spoke the younger Inuyasha from his memory.

"Damn!" Sesshomaru hissed with such furry. He hated being so angry with something from his past. He would never get this furious, especially with a woman.

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru with confusion playing within her rubies she calls eyes. She's never seen Sesshomaru get so mad. But, over what? She was gonna get to the bottom of this even if it cost it her life.

"Sesshomaru. I'm gonna go get cleaned up." Kagura said as she got from Sesshomaru.

She began to sniff the air and found an unfamiliar scent in the castle. It was an injured woman, she could tell by the smell of blood that lingered in the air.

"Half- breed" she spoke with venom towards the unknown woman she was about to confront.

Inuyasha's P.O.V. 

I can barely get any sleep in the damn mansion.

But I'm just saying this to get my mind off of Sesshomaru.

"Why did you betray that promise so long ago Sesshomaru? Hmph. Damn him to hell!" I grabbed my head doubling over in pain from my head.

I thought things couldn't get any worst, but she had thought too soon.

"Who the hell are you!" a woman said with ruby red eyes that burned with malice along with blood red lipstick that could kill with just one word. Her jet black that reeked of her and Sesshoumaru's love making.

"Same to you! Who the hell are you!" I replied with an icy voice. Even though I was in such pain I refuse to fall over without learning this bitches name.

"Get out of this castle right now! Your making it reek of your half-breed blood!" the woman spoke to me in such an evil voice. I swear if I had my sword and weren't injured so bad I would have beat the whore of a demon down.

She looked at me with victory. Just because I was silent didn't mean anything.

"Make me you bitch." I said with daring words. I wish she would lay a hand on me.

'YES!' I thought in my head. I made the wench angry. I could literally smell the hatred off of her. But, what happened next I wasn't expecting.

Normal p.o.v. 

Kagura pounced on the Inuyasha and threw her against the wall.

"You dirty filthy piece of-" but Kagura was cut short when Inuyasha pinched her jaw with pure hatred towards the whore.

"How dare you! You don't know who I am" Inuyasha lifting the red eyed creature from the wall she had sent her into.

Kagura looked the angry hanyo that gripped her neck.

"Let me go!" Kagura said as she used a lot of her strength to slap the vile half-breed down to the ground.

"Why don't you just leave me the hell alone!" Inuyasha yelled as she gave her a strong blow to the stomach. This gave her some time to get her bow and arrow that layed next to the bed.

Kagura looked at Inuyasha with her fan ready to strike at any moment. The intensity of the room was so thick in the air that you could cut it with a sword.

"Ha! You think those rusty arrows can kill me? I guess I was right about you half-breeds beings senile ." Kagura smiled at her own remark. That was the complete opposite.

"Feh! You dirty bitch. You, just like Sesshomaru, didn't even know what I can truly do." Inuyasha looked at the confused the wind demoness. Then it hit Kagura like a ton of bricks.

"Not so smart are you now?" Inuyasha said glancing over at Kagura. But, all of a sudden her body began to shake and she fell to the floor clenching onto her heart.

'What's wrong with me.' Inuyasha thought as a another wave of pain surged through out her entire body.

Kagura looked at the intruder, as she knew this was the only chance she would be able to kill this creature. She raised her hand in the air and was ready to bring down Inuyasha's death wish until she heard a sudden holt.

"Kagura. Leave." Spoke the ice cold voice.

"Sesshomaru! Who is she?!" Kagura yelled so the entire castle could hear.

"That is none of your concern. Now I hate repeating myself so exit my castle in a fashionable manner before I will be forced to use unnecessary force." Those golden eyes peered down into Kagura's soul that gleamed with hatred to this white haired beauty that caused Sesshomaru to make her leave.

"Fine!" Kagura said as she stomped out of the castle. But not before she had a very good look at Inuyasha.

'I shall get you back one day.' Kagura mentally told herself as she left just like the wind.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha.

"Jaken." He uttered. And within 5 seconds the imp was there.

"Yes Mi'lord" Jaken said looking at his master.

"Summon the healer."

"Yes Mi'Lord. Right away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha woke up the very next morning feeling so groggy.

"Where am I?" Inuyasha questioned herself. Then images of last night seemed to flow into her mind like a river.

"Your in my castle Inuyasha." Spoke a vague shadow.

"So. What happened to the wench from last night?" Inuyasha said as she put on her yellow sakura flower kimono tying tie the pink obi.

"Why are you concerned about her Inuyasha." Asked Sesshomaru in a mischievous voice.

"Well me and her have a score to settle. I think I'm all better now from the medicine your healers gave me.." Inuyasha was sniffing around every where to find her scent but she could not track it down.

"As you guessed she is gone."

"Okay. Oh, my Kami! Where's my necklace." Inuyasha began to panic looking franticly around the room.

"You mean this?" Sesshomaru said dangling the necklace. Inuyasha grabbed the necklace from his hands.

"I thought I lost you forever." Inuyasha said putting on the necklace. Inuyasha looked at the confused Sesshomaru.

"Well I really hate doing this, but Thank you." Inuyasha said mumbling the last part. It was almost so little that he almost didn't hear it.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha getting lost in her pools of golden amber. Honestly, she was the perfect mate for him. She had the power, beauty, grace. But, there was one thing stopping him from taking her. She was not that of noble blood. Even though she resembled every trait of a noble. Her clean polished kimono's that never had one wrinkle in the, her long beautiful hair that swayed like the wind its self. Even those golden eyes made her look powerful.

"Your welcome. Inuyasha. I would like to get to know you better. Lets say over dinner in the gardens and a stroll around the village?" Sesshomaru said to the blushing Inuyasha.

"I-I….would lo-love to." Inuyasha said stuttering on every single word she spoke.

Sesshomaru nodded and left the room so he could prepare for their date.

**Hope you all enjoyed the second installment of A true Love's Promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A True Love's Promise**

**Thank you everyone for reading my stories, and reviewing. You all made my year. LOL. Well I hope you all enjoy reading my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This claim goes throughout the entire series**

Chapter 3: A Kiss That Heals All

Inuyasha looked in the mirror.

'Why am I so nervous. It's only a friendly date.' Inuyasha said brushing her hair.

Sesshomaru waited outside for Inuyasha.

"What could be taking her…" but he had soon lost his voice when Inuyasha stepped out of the castle's front doors.

She was dressed in a midnight blue kimono that was laced with silver stars, that showed off her long sun kissed legs. Her hair was put into a neat high ponytail. There was only one word to describe her.

"Gorgeous" Sesshomaru whispered.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru. He was dressed in a clean white kimono that was lined with red flower designs, with clean polished armor that showed dominance. She dared to say it.

'Gorgeous.' She thought as she went closer to him.

"Inuyasha. You look very beautiful tonight." Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha came closer to the carriage. Sesshomaru opened the door for Inuyasha.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Inuyasha went into the carriage.

'She smell of strawberries.' He thought as he came into the carriage.

"Where are we going Lord Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said trying to start up a conversation.

"That shall be a surprise Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said he stared into Inuyasha's eager eyes.

"Awww! Please Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru still looked Inuyasha and kept silent. But, he just gave her a simple answer.

"No."

"Please. This is teasing me." Inuyasha didn't mean to say it seductive. It just came out that way. Sesshomaru almost couldn't contain himself from taking Inuyasha. But, it was a good thing that the carriage came to its destination. Another minute of this Sesshomaru might have something that he would have regretted.

"Is this the Edo Restaurant?" Inuyasha questioned as Sesshomaru helped her get out of the carriage.

"Well since you've heard so much about its reputation then lets go inside." Once they entered the restaurant every in there fell silent.

Inuyasha could hear the whisper as they both were lead to their table.

"Well Inuyasha. Now that were alone I wanted to know more about you. Where do you originally come from?" he said staring deep into her eyes.

"Well… I originally come from Eastern Japan near the mountains. I always loved living there when it came to be winter time." Inuyasha giggled." I remember at times I would stand outside for hours just playing in the snow all by myself. My mother would almost have a heart attack, thinking that she lost me or I might have gotten sick. But, enough about me. I must be boring you." Inuyasha said staring at Sesshomaru.

"Not at all Inuyasha. In fact I find your life interesting. Please tell me more." Sesshomaru said looking at the smiling woman before his eyes. That pearly white smile even made his cold heart gleam with love for the woman standing before his gaze.

"Well I have to tell you something about me." She began to get nervous.

"What else. Remember, I would like to know even more about you." Sesshomaru's words burned with interest for the female.

"Well……I'm the princess of the Eastern Lands." Her tone was very skeptical. She didn't know how Sesshomaru would take the news.

"This not really a surprise to me Inuyasha. But, I'm glad that you summoned up the courage to tell me Inuyasha." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. He was quite glad that now he had learned that she was of noble blood.

'**You fool. This good. Now you can take her as a mate!' **his mind screamed at him as their food was brought.

He had ordered grilled fish with steamed rice, and Inuyasha had ordered a small bowl of noodles.

"The food is excellent." Inuyasha said enjoying the company of Sesshomaru.

"I must agree with you Inuyasha.." he said glancing over at Inuyasha. Damn she even looked good eating food. The way she sucked her noodles made his demon almost take over. It was such a seductive sight.

Once Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were finished and paid the bill they left back to the castle and took a stroll along the gardens.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"The stars are shining so bright." Inuyasha said glancing up towards the sky that glittered with stars.

"Its nothing new Inuyasha. It's always like this." Sesshomaru said as if he was bored. Inuyasha began to laugh at Sesshomaru's comment. He must have been crazy if he couldn't see the beauty in the way they shined.

"What are you laughing at?" Sesshomaru said looking at Inuyasha a little annoyed. Still Inuyasha didn't answer.

"Fine. I'll play this game if you like it." Immediately she stopped laughing and looked at Sesshomaru. He was up to something.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Inuyasha said a bit nervous. The next thing she knows is Sesshomaru is on top of her tickling her.

"Please Sesshomaru! Stop tickling me." But Sesshomaru didn't listen and began to tickle her even more brutal than before. And for that he earned Inuyasha's lovely laughs that were like music to his ears. He loved this feeling of being with Inuyasha, watching her smile and squirm beneath him. Even Kagura didn't make him feel this way. Yes, she did sleep with him, but that's all. She wasn't really that good in bed. He just didn't want to be alone. But Inuyasha. She was different.

Inuyasha was enjoying every single minute of this.

"Please Sesshomaru. I'll do anything." Inuyasha was in tears from laughing so much.

"Call me master, Inuyasha" Sesshomaru demanded as he began to tickle her even more.

"Please Master Sesshomaru Stop!" Inuyasha said the entire thing laughing. Sesshomaru decided that he should stop so he got off and let her.

Inuyasha just stayed on the ground looking towards the moon light sky, before getting off the ground.

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru and saw him rubbing the right side of his neck.

"What happened Sesshomaru? Are you okay?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yes. I'm fine Inuyasha. I just got stung by something that all." Sesshomaru didn't take it that seriously. It was just a bug bite. Why would he take it so seriously?

"It's getting pretty late Inuyasha. Let's just go inside." Sesshomaru spoke as he began to walk back along side Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked in silence looking at each other when the other wasn't looking. Even though it may have seemed like an awkward moment, it was actually very comforting. They didn't have to say anything about how much they liked each other. For words could not express their silent love.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru. He was sweating a lot. Inuyasha put her hand on his head and had to pull it back fast because it burnt her hand.

"Sesshomaru your running a fever! I need to treat you right now!" Inuyasha's eyes burned with concern for Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha I insist. I'm perfectly fine." Sesshomaru was being so stubborn with Inuyasha, but he new she was right. He was not okay.

"Well I don't care what you think Sesshomaru. Your not okay." Sesshomaru was about to speak, but he almost fainted.

Inuyasha helped Sesshomaru up from the ground and slung his arm over her shoulder and began to semi- run back to the castle.

Once inside, Inuyasha laid Sesshomaru on his bed and began to take off his armor.

Inuyasha ran into his bathroom and began to run back and forth getting ice cold water.

"God you weigh a ton Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha struggled to keep him and herself from falling. She place Sesshomaru inside the tub and got inside with him.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru spoke weakly.

"Shhh! Save your strength Sesshomaru." Inuyasha laid her les at the side of Sesshomaru's waist and inspected his neck where he was rubbing it, and saw a litter stinger still in place.

"Sesshomaru. You got stung by a baby Symiyosho. I gotta get the poison out of you fast!" now the only task that lay at hand is to get the poison out. Inuyasha brought her head closer to the crook of Sesshomaru's neck and began to bare her fangs. In one swift move her fangs were embedded in his skin sucking out the poison for the sake of Sesshomaru's life.

The still conscious Sesshomaru wondered how Inuyasha was not affected by the poison that caused a powerful demon such as himself to be brought in such a weak state. What Inuyasha was doing, was actually helpful it also got him a great deal of pleasure.

Inuyasha sucked the last of the poison from Sesshomaru's neck and stared at his lusty gaze.

"Sesshomaru. I still need to take you to your bed. Are you able to move." Inuyasha's voice was so soothing to Sesshomaru. But, he still did not have the strength to get up. Inuyasha obviously saw that he was still in a weakened state.

'Damn this man! He's so hard to pick up!' Inuyasha felt a little ashamed for thinking such thoughts

Sesshomaru laid on the bed soak the heavenly material that bestowed him comfort every single night. Sesshomaru didn't care if his room was alight on fire. His mind was plaguing him with Inuyasha's tender touch and the sincerity that was given to him by her. She cared for this man deeply, even the most ignorant of people could see that. All of a sudden he felt so guilty. He betrayed her in a way that seemed so unforgivable, yet.. she still stays by his side.

Inuyasha stepped in the room with a bottle filled with antidote. She thought he was well enough to drink it so she poured the lavender elixir into a cup and handed it to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at the cup and tried to grab it but the instant he tried a wave of pain shot up his arm.

"Shit! Some of the poison must still be in effect." Inuyasha looked very distraught. There was only one way she could give him the antidote.

Through A **Kiss**.

'If it's the only way.' Inuyasha thought as she poured some of the drink into her mouth and began to slowly bring her lips down to Sesshomaru's.

That very moment when their lips connected it felt like time had frozen just for the two to enjoy. Inuyasha opened Sesshomaru's mouth and began to pour the antidote into his mouth letting it slide down his throat.

Even though this was hardly the time Sesshomaru loved the way Inuyasha tasted. The way her luscious lips grinded against his own.

'She taste like the sweetest strawberries' Sesshomaru thought as Inuyasha gave him more or the drink along with the kiss.

Inuyasha pulled away from Sesshomaru's godly lips, as a tint of rose red swept across her perfectly smooth cheek.

Inuyasha was about to get up but it seems like Sesshomaru wasn't through tasting Inuyasha…………..

**Will there be a lemon in the next chapter. Who knows. Until next time. I hope you enjoyed the third installment of A True Love's Promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A True Love's Promise**

Chapter 4: Please Forgive me

Sesshomaru began to forcefully kiss Inuyasha thinking that Inuyasha was enjoying it.

"Let me go!" Inuyasha said as she pushed away from his harsh grip.

"You are a sick evil freak! All you thing about is doing it!" Inuyasha was pissed off , that much he could see.

"The minute I try to help you, you get all nasty minded. You're such a HENTAI!!" and with that Inuyasha barged out the room.

This was such a rare moment. Sesshomaru was actually at a loss for words.

' **You ,Sesshomaru, are a fool. How could you do that to Inuyasha. She only placed her lips upon yours so that you can get better. And the way you repay her is by practically raping the girl**.'

The demon lord was flushed over with guilt because of his actions earlier. Inuyasha didn't deserve that. He never did this to any common whore off the streets, so he questioned himself.

"Why did I do that to Inuyasha ?"

He got up from his bed like the events that had taken place hadn't even happened last night.

'I must apologize to Inuyasha.' He thought as he continued to walk down the marble encrusted stairs.

It seemed like forever until he found Inuyasha's scent. He didn't know why her scent smelled better than any other females he met. Human's couldn't understand why, but if any sane demon were around her he would bet they would all be mesmerized just by her mere scent.

Sesshomaru ventured out from the castle into the flower garden and found Inuyasha taking a stroll. He wanted to approach her, but he should keep his distance from Inuyasha.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha looked up towards the sky as a saddened expression plagued her golden eyes.

"Hey mom. It's been a while since we talked. I really wish you were her to help me right now." Inuyasha chuckled " You won't believe the mess I got myself into this time. I really want to know if Sesshomaru is the one to be my mate. Right now I can't stand the simple thought of that ignorant buffoon. But, I know that if he apologizes to me from the heart I'll probably fall back in love with him. Hell, I'm still in love with him. Please mother. Send me a sign or a test for him and I." and with that said Inuyasha closed her message by blowing an air kiss to her once alive mother.

Sesshomaru knew what he would have to do, he just didn't know how. The only time he had apologized to someone was when he met Inuyasha and apologized for his stupidity for not knowing the capability of her powers.

He began to hesitantly walk towards Princess Inuyasha wondering how to say it to her.

"Princess Inuyasha." Sesshomaru addressed her.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha was very annoyed to find that the man she did not like at the moment was in her presence.

"Inuyasha. I wish to make an apology." Sesshomaru began. "I really did not wish to make you feel uncomfortable in anyway. I just couldn't resist you Inuyasha. You can't blame me for my actions now can you?" as his apology went on about it not being his fault the deeper the grave Sesshomaru had made for himself.

"So let me get this straight. You think that because I kissed, matter of fact no! Not even kissed. Helped you with the medicine I basically told you that I gave you the permission to do whatever with my body, and you expect me to just forget about what you did because it was no big deal Lord Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha's tone of voice and cold gaze made him feel like a little child getting scolded by his mother. But, he kept his posture as a Lord and kept listening to her words of furry.

"Why never in my entire life have I met a demon nor man that has made me feel the way I do about you."

Sesshomaru didn't know if it was a compliment or just an insult. He snapped out of his thought as he could smell salt water on Inuyasha.

'Is she about to cry?' Sesshomaru questioned himself as tears threatened to slip from Inuyasha's hurt state. Before his question was answered Inuyasha ran away from the cold Lord.

Inuyasha couldn't believe that she was going to cry . But she didn't know why.

Was it tears of sorrow?

Was it that she was so confused on love?

Or was it that she wanted to kiss back and didn't take the chance?

Inuyasha never in her life had been so stressed. She blamed it all on him. Ever since she came nothing but havoc and pain has came into her life.

"Yet I wish to stay with him. Why is that?" Inuyasha questioned herself. But soon she forgot about everything as she drifted asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kouga was approaching the Lord of the west castle. It didn't take the wolf demon that long to get there because of his incredible speed.

The electric blue eyed wolf began to enter the castle as his long black pony tail moved with him. Finally the tall lean wolf had seen his best friend of so many years.

"Hey dog boy." Kouga said as he approached his friend looking out the window. He never seen him like this before.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sesshomaru. I understand you let go of that stupid wench Kagura, but there's no need to sulk over her." Kouga wasn't getting aggravated by Sesshomaru's silence. Ever since they were pups he was that way.

Sesshomaru looked at his friend of so many years. He sighed heavily as he never took his eyes off of Inuyasha who looked so peaceful.

"Kouga. You have no idea what I am going through." Said Sesshomaru. Even though Kouga was mated to the highly possessive Ayame she would never make him feel this way.

"Whatever. You think just because you don't have mate, that I don't understand what your going through. I swear sometimes your so thick-headed." Kouga said as he saw his friend send him a spine chilling death glare.

"Kouga you have never met a female like this before." Said Sesshomaru in an amused tone.

"Psh. I doubt that. I've seen many beautiful females before. I'm positive that this one is no different." Kouga's tone showed how over confident he was. Sesshomaru ha to turn away from the sleeping Inuyasha outside the window to hi very clueless friend.

"Kouga you are sadly mistaken. Kouga, I do not wish to be rude but, your mate Ayame looks like an ugly duckling compared to Inuyasha. But, I threw that all out the door once I had violated her trust. I will admit I was very wrong for what I was about to do to her. I just only wish that I could see that it's so hard for me to say the s-words." Sesshomaru didn't know that Inuyasha had been listening to the entire thing with her window near the door of his room.

"You have no need to apologize anymore Lord Sesshomaru. All is forgiven." Inuyasha said as she slowly stepped into the room.

"And just who do you think you are?" Kouga said as he slowly turned around to look at the woman who had just spoken. But, all of a sudden he was at a loss for words once he saw the dangerous beauty before his eyes.

"Oh please forgive me. I'm Princess Inuyasha of the Eastern Mountain Territory. A pleasure to meet you Lord Kouga is it now?" Kouga just nodded at Inuyasha, still stunned by her beauty.

"Kouga this is Inuyasha. The one I spoke about." Sesshomaru said as he was getting more and more amused by the look on Kouga's face.

Kouga took a better look at the princess before his eyes. Everything fit perfectly with her. The way her tall slender body had been blessed with nice round curves. Her beautiful nice natural tan helped bring out the color of her long silky hair that was tied in the neatest ponytail he had ever seen. Not to mention her honey colored eyes. Even though Sesshomaru had the same colored eye he had never seen eyes that had sparkled like the stars in the sky. He couldn't lie. She was actually breath taking.

"So Lord Kouga. How do you know Lord Sesshomaru" Inuyasha questioned.

Kouga snapped out of his thoughts as he explained how he had met Sesshomaru when they were young pups. They were having so much fun that they lost track of time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well Sesshomaru. Tell Inuyasha I said bye. And before I leave you better take care of Inuyasha. She is one hell of a woman, and you better treat her right before some else takes her." And with that said Kouga ran full speed home.

'Don't worry you insane wolf. I'd be a fool to let Inuyasha slip out of my hands' The Lord of the West went to retire to his bed.

Sesshomaru went up to his room and saw Inuyasha peacefully sleeping in his giant bed. He began to lift her from his bed but like a true demon she sensed him.

"No Sesshomaru. I really don't wanna sleep alone tonight. Please stay with me." Sesshomaru could see the innocence in her eyes. How could he resist such a fine offer.

"Fine Inuyasha. I shall be with you shortly." Sesshomaru went into his closet and changed into his blue night kimono. He slipped into the bed with Inuyasha gripping her waist and pulling her closer to his body. It was pretty old that night. He could tell that winter would be coming soon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha had awaken today was her favorite time of year.

Winter. She tried to get up to see any sign of snow but she found out that a pair of strong arms were protectively wrapped around her slender frame. Sesshomaru tugged at her waist and pulled her closer and growled warning her to go back to sleep.

Inuyasha laid back down looking towards the window.

"Inuyasha what is disturbing your slumber?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"It's winter time……yet there is no snow. Why is that?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Snow comes later. I don't really like the snow." Sesshomaru said as if he had not cared at all.

"The snow brings so many memories of my mother and I. I bet you back at home the mountains must be covered." Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru could see that she missed home by the look in her eyes.

"If you wish Inuyasha, I shall arrange a carriage to take us to the Eastern Lands. You must miss your father dearly." Sesshomaru said.

Of course Inuyasha took up his offer and gave him a kiss on his cheek as she went to pack a few kimonos.

**Well the next Chapter Sesshomaru gets asked a VERY important wish for him to fulfill. What could it possibly be? Until the next time. I hope you enjoyed the 4th installment of A True Love's Promise. Also thankyou all who reviewed my stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A True Love's Promise**

**Hey all my faithful and new viewers. Thank you for reading my stories. It just makes me happy to know that people are enjoying my stories. Well this is the new one. Please R&R. One more thing. Thank you: Princess Sin, Jester 08, ennoy, Animehunter08, Inuwife 17, oStilloDreamingo, and tsunamiblade for reviewing my stories. **

**Enjoy. **

**Chapter 5: My Wish**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Sesshomaru looked out the carriage window and saw snow everywhere.

"So this is the Eastern Mountains? Are they not Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yes. This is home." Inuyasha said as she told the carriage to holt.

"Inuyasha we are half-way towards the castle you reside in. Why did you ask the carriage to-"but his sentence was cut short when she jumped out of the carriage running towards their destination.

Inuyasha began to run around like a little kid in the snow. There were no words that could express her love for the snow and its beauty to her eyes.

"Finally. I'm home father. I'm home!" Inuyasha said as she rolled around in the snow.

'What is she doing' Sesshomaru thought as he watched Inuyasha roll in the snow.

"Come on Sesshomaru. It's really fun. You should join me." Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru looked deep into her amber eyes that displayed nothing but joy.

"I'm fine Inuyasha. I don't think that," but he was once again cut short as Inuyasha's snow ball found its way to his hair.

"Aww! Is the great Lord Sesshomaru afraid of a snow combat with a girl. Gosh Sesshomaru, your reputation does not suit you if you refuse such a fine battle offer." Inuyasha said as she waited Sesshomaru to take the bait and fall into her trap.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha with so intensity it sent shivers down her spine. How dare she talk about him in such a manner. If she wanted a fight she would have one.

"Fine Inuyasha. You have an opponent." He said as he began to sculpt the snowball within his hands.

Inuyasha began to follow suit. Never in her life had she lost a snow fight and she wasn't going to loose today. And with no thoughts but to conquer her enemy she launched the snow ball almost landing a blow to Sesshomaru's arm.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha. He knew he would have to watch out for her speed, that he was sure of. He saw Inuyasha with such grace and ease, dodge his snowball .

"Sesshomaru. I thought you were better than THAT!" Inuyasha said as she blasted her snow ball with full force to only once again have the Lord barely evade the attack.

"Don't think that this shall be easy. The only reason you have not lost yet is because I'm holding back Inuyasha. I do not hit women" He said as he launched another snow missile at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was pissed off. The bastard was holding back because she was a woman.

"So you have been holding back." Inuyasha said as she began to create her snow balls that were going to bring the dog demon down. "Sesshomaru I wish for you not to hold back with me. If you are truly the man of statue you say that you are then you will take me full on." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru smell the determination. There he had made his mistake. He created fuel to the fire.

"Fine. Have it your way." He said as he focused on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha threw all eight balls into the air and used her powers to make them rotate around her body.

"I haven't used this trick in a while Sesshomaru. You are one of the very few who has seen it, yet alone experienced it first hand." Inuyasha's voice seeped with deadliness, but Sesshomaru didn't even flinch. He just stood there waiting to evade Inuyasha's next attack.

Inuyasha launched her snowballs at Sesshomaru first aiming for his feet and head knowing he would evade both of them. She then launched her next one towards his torso, knowing he would twirl to the right in mid air. He did just that. That when she launched her next ball right for his face knowing no way in hell he could evade it.

Inuyasha laughed hysterically when she saw the snow ball right where his moon was.

"You're such an idiot Sesshomaru! That was hilarious!" she said laughing her way towards the carriage.

Sesshomaru was furious that he had lost to Inuyasha. How could he. One of the most feared and respected Lords of Japan was taken down by a feisty princess. He walked into the carriage and looked at Inuyasha with such anger.

"Are you okay Lord Sesshomaru." Inuyasha asked concerned.

He just kept silent and waited until they reached the giant castle Inuyasha's father resided in.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lord Akimori looked outside the window with longing golden eyes. He missed his daughter dearly. He had not seen her in months, and he began to worry for her life. He knew she could handle herself, but her beauty was breath-taking. What would happen if is only daughter was dead like his wife.

"My dear Yasha. I miss you dearly. Please return so I can once again embrace you." Said her father.

"My friend you have no need to worry. I believe if your daughter has half the might as you she shall be fine." Spoke Lord Inu No Taisho.

He breathed in heavily and his heart almost stopped.

"Strawberries! My Yasha has come home!!" he practically jumped from his chair racing towards the front gates.

"The old bat has gone mad……Sesshomaru? What is my son doing here?" InuTaisho said as he went to see his son.

Lord Akimori saw his beautiful daughter running towards him as he stood at the castle door.

"Father!" Inuyasha said practically jumping on her father.

"My Yasha. I've missed you so much." Her father said as he studied his daughters features.

'She looks more like her mother each passing day.' Lord Akimori thought. But soon his thought were interrupted when he saw a man come out of the carriage.

"Inuyasha. Would you mind explaining who that is?" her father requested to know of this man. That's when his friend stepped in.

"Lord Akimori. No need to be concerned for your daughter. That is my son Lord Sesshomaru." The Great dog demon spoke.

"Sesshomaru? My you have grown since the last time we met. You may not remember because you were very young of age." He said looking at the confused Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru just nodded at Inuyasha's father. She had his traits but looked nothing like him. He had medium length white hair that helped accent his jagged purple demon markings. His star that graced his forehead, along with his thick eyebrows. Sesshomaru could not lie but he looked a lot like his father. The only difference was that he was taller, and had a hint of green in his eyes.

"My son, might I ask what of your presence here in the Eastern Mountains?" Lord InuTaisho asked his son.

"Princess Inuyasha had grew tired of being at the castle so I offered her to come back to her home." Sesshomaru explained to his father.

Lord Akimori looked at Sesshomaru as he clenched his heart.

"Father! Are you okay." He looked at his beautiful daughters sad and concerned amber eyes. He did not wish to make her sad or worried about his bad health.

"I'm fine my daughter. No need to worry." He said reassuring to his daughter that he was okay when he was really not. He had a feeling he did not have a long time on this cursed world.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sesshomaru wondered why would Lord Akimori would wish to speak with him in his study.

Lord Akimori heard a knock on his door knowing only one demon would dare be up at the hours of this night.

"Enter."

"You requested my presence." Sesshomaru said as he took a seat.

"Yes. Lord Sesshomaru, it seems that my daughter Inuyasha has taken a liking to you." Akimori began," I'm going to get straight to the point Mi'Lord. My daughter is going to enter her first heat into 7 days and she shall need a mate. The only person that would be able to have is seems to be you. But that's not all. 2 days ago I received a letter from Lord Naraku requesting he would take my daughter as a mate. I refuse to have my daughter share the bed with such a vile beast. I want my daughter happy with pups that will one day run the Eastern Lands. I don't want to see her in dead. So please Sesshomaru, do every thing in your power to see that my daughter is mated to you." Lord Akimori looked at Sesshomaru with a genuine hope that he will grant his wish.

"I……..I……..I shall Lord Akimori. Give me until noon tomorrow" Sesshomaru said. He hoped Inuyasha would say yes. Even though apart of him said that she would say yes he still had that little voice that said he doesn't deserve her, and that she is just a vile hanyo.

"It may not be that easy, but I shall. Please inform me why you do not wish Inuyasha to be mated to this Lord named Naraku?" Sesshomaru said to Akimori.

"Lord Naraku was once just an ordinary human bandit named Onigumo. Even as a human he was obsessed with power and greed. One day Onigumo had made a deal with a giant herd of demons to bestow him with their power and he shall let them feast upon his own flesh. That's how Lord Naraku was born. With his great new found power he began to conquer even some of the most greatest Lords lands and claim them as his own territory. But that is not all. Many beautiful woman that he has come to like lives had ended in great misfortune." He said.

"Such as death?" Lord Sesshomaru questioned.

"Things that even the most insane demon world cringe at. He may be only a half-demon ,much like my daughter Inuyasha, but he still is an evil creature non the less." He spoke with narrow golden eyes. Now Sesshomaru could see where Inuyasha got her gaze from.

He understood the concern about Inuyasha. From what he has heard this Lord Naraku would be the least greatest thing for Inuyasha.

"One more thing Lord Sesshomaru. If you are mated to Inuyasha, it would be in your best interest that you would beware of her tongue. She made on of the most strongest princes of the Tiger tribe run and cry." Akimori chuckled remembering how the scared little kitten looked like when his daughter had put him in his place.

"I shall take heed of your warning." Sesshomaru said also as amusement played in his golden orbs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha lay in her bed restless thinking that something very big was going to happen that very next day.

'Shit! I can't get any sleep. Okay Inuyasha maybe it's just too hot.' She began to take off her green Haori and was left with her chest bindings.

That still wasn't working.

Inuyasha just put the pillow over her head and just tried her best to fall asleep trying to calm herself down. And that was all she had to do was calm down and in an instant she fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to the morning sun filled room.

He shivered slightly as he felt the cold winter scold him for taking off his cover and not keeping warm. He soon forgot about the coldness as the memories of last nights conversation filled his mind like a flowing river.

He knew the task that lay at hand. He only had a little amount of time before noon. He gracefully walked down the halls following Inuyasha's scent. He finally found Inuyasha's room and knocked on the door.

No answer.

He open the door and saw Inuyasha peacefully asleep.

"Inuyasha" he spoke booming into Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

"Sesshomaru?" she questioned as she lets her amber eyes linger to where Sesshomaru was at.

"Why are you in my room?" she said as she put on her red robe.

"Inuyasha. I have a very important question to ask of you. I need the answer by noon today." He said. Inuyasha's stomach was doing flips as she had memories of the feeling that she had last night. She knew something really big was going to happen.

"Inuyasha. Have you enjoyed the time we have spent together? I want you to answer me honestly." Inuyasha was at a loss for words when he asked her that so openly.

"……..I cannot lie to you Lord Sesshomaru. Yes I have. Why must you ask?" Inuyasha said trying to hide her nervousness.

"Inuyasha. I know you are going to enter your first heat because of mating session……………I think that it is time to take up my promise that I made so long ago." His silky voice made Inuyasha shudder as her face flushed red. Inuyasha was literally trembling with shock.

"You….You..you want me to be your." Inuyasha stuttered trembling over her words like a frightened little puppy.

"Mate." He finished for her. He thought she would run out the room scared but what happened next was not what he thought was going to happen.

Inuyasha embraced Lord Sesshomaru.

'He kept his promise' Inuyasha thought as Sesshomaru lifted her chin and stared deeply into her pools of amber that displayed nothing but joy.

Inuyasha looked into those intense golden orbs. For the first time in a while they actually displayed another emotion besides lust and anger.

They showed **_Love._**

Inuyasha looked into the metallic golden eyes of the demon lord that was only centimeters from her face. Inuyasha felt her heart pound harder as her breathing became rugged as she felt the heat rise between her thighs.

'Why do I feel like this?' Inuyasha thought. But soon all thoughts were released as Sesshomaru captured Inuyasha's innocent, yet passion filled lips. Inuyasha enjoyed this feeling of being protected instead of the protector as she slid her slender arms around his neck making the moment even better as she felt his tongue hungrily glide across her bottom lip. Inuyasha moaned in bliss as Sesshomaru and herself battled for dominance in a war of passion. Inuyasha whimpered in submission showing Sesshomaru that she had lost the fight, letting him take over her curvaceous body.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru as he pulled away from the breath taking kiss.

Sesshomaru let his eyes examine Inuyasha's mater piece of a body. He loved everything about it just as he did her. He looked at the darken amber eyes as the scent of arousal was seeping off of Inuyasha just as himself. Then he noticed.

She was in heat.

"Inuyasha. I think that this would be a good time to tell your father about my proposal as a mate. I would hate for him to disapprove." He said like the talk with her father last night had not even taken place.

"I will tell my father, but I shall not ask of his approval. If he truly loves me than he shall be happy with my decision. And if he doesn't like it, he can go to the underworld for all I care." Inuyasha said as she began to walk down the halls, with a lust filled Sesshomaru behind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha told her father about the event that had taken place before noon. Her father was grateful that is daughter had done as he expected. He knew that this was going to be big news for the Eastern and Western Lands. So as a celebration Lord Akimori decided to throw a Grand Ball for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's future binding. Even the most despicable of Lord were to attend.

Little did they know that one guest was furious that Lord Akimoro did not take his offer for his daughter to be his mate.

**Next chapter Lord Naraku is introduced. What touble will arise this time? Major Drama!! Until next time. I hope you enjoyed the 5th installment of A True Love's Promise.**

**Read and review. O.o**


	6. Chapter 6

**A True Love's Promise**

**Chapter 6: Inuyasha, the apple of Naraku's Eyes.**

The last three days had been very intense for the love stricken hanyo. She had to do the invitation designs, made sure that every thing was in place such as: the food, guest, entertainment, not to mention her father's health. He always insisted that she should be more worried about her future mate that him.

Speaking of her mate to be, Sesshomaru only got to see Inuyasha when she went into their chambers late at night time. He did a lot of work in the Western lands, but Inuyasha just overworked herself.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he watched his mate to be scurry across the room in a blind panic.

"Not now Sesshomaru. I told you I have absolutely no time for this." She said as she looked for the item she had been searching for.

"Inuyasha. You have 4 days to prepare. You do have enough time." He said as he clutched Inuyasha's right wrist, as he stared into her panic stricken eyes. He could clearly see that she needed a rest. Her eyes even showed it.

Inuyasha tried to get away, but she finally gave up and feel down on the bed.

"You are right Sesshomaru. I do need a break." Inuyasha said as she felt his strong hands wrap around her waist. Inuyasha loved this feeling that he gave her. She felt so safe. Protected. This very embrace made her forget about all the pain in the world and just focus on one thing.

Him.

"Inuyasha. You should let your hair free. It would be more-" but he was cut short by Inuyasha sudden outburst.

"No!" Inuyasha said suddenly regretting what she had said in a matter of mere seconds.

"Sorry my love but I have a reason I always wear my hair in a pony tail." She said.

"Please tell me. I would like to know the reason for your sudden outburst" he said as a light shade of pink swept across Inuyasha's face.

"……..Well… since you are going to be my mate I do not want to hold any secretes from you. My mother and I were out playing in the gardens and she began to play with my hair.

_**FLASH BACK**_

6 year old Inuyasha sat in her mother's lap laughing and giggling the day away. As if no care in the world.

Lady Izayio began to play with her beautiful daughter's hair just as her daughter did with her most a lot of times in the past.

"Mommy. What are you doing with my hair?" spoke Inuyasha as she heard her mom giggle.

"Just wait in see my daughter." Izayio poke sweetly to her baby girl Inuyasha.

"There we go! All done." She said as she released her daughter's hair.

"Really mommy? Do I look beautiful as you?' spoke Inuyasha as she jumped up and down looking at her idol.

"My little princess. You are the most beautiful in all the lands of Japan right now. But remember that no matter what style your hair is in you are still the most beautiful." She said as her daughter smiled at her.

"And you know what?" she said playfully as she embraced her daughter in her arms.

"What mommy?" spoke her adorable Inuyasha.

"I bet you that every single woman is so jealous of you right now. I bet you even the moon goddess is envious of you at this very moment." Izayio spoke at Inuyasha.

"No! You're just saying that I bet you." Inuyasha said in a disbelieveing voice. Just then Izayio spotted her husband coming closer.

"Akimori Isn't Inuyasha the most beautiful girl in the entire Japan?" she said as deep violet met golden orbs.

"Inuyasha. You look s beautiful today. You should believe me Inuyasha when I say you are b-e-a-u- tiful." Her father spoke. Inuyasha just giggled and began to play tag with her father.

That entire day was the best day of Inuyasha's life. She felt like a true queen, and an equal among all living things. Sadly the next month Inuyasha's mother was slaughtered as she went to venture into town for food. (The servants were going to have a day off.).

Lord Akimori was heartbroken. But what really broke his heart was when he saw Inuyasha cry for the first and the last time in his life. That day he had found the demons that had killed his mate and have them the most painful death a demon would ever imagine. But, he held it together for the sake of Inuyasha.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Inuyasha felt tears threaten to fall from her eyes as she resurfaced a memory that she had kept buried for such a long time. But, she did not let them fall. Her inner demon would not let her.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and gently caressed her chin staring deeply into her eyes that were so sad.

"Inuyasha. You are still beautiful no matter what hair style you wear." And with that he gave Inuyasha a comforting kiss that only lasted 5 seconds. But that kiss made Inuyasha's heart warm up.

"Now Inuyasha. Let your hair fall down." He said as he began to release her hair tie. Sesshomaru looked at the radiating Inuyasha. He had to admit, now that Inuyasha wore her hair down she was even more beautiful that before.

"Inuyasha. You look even more ravishing than before. No Lord will be able to resist you." Sesshomaru said making Inuyasha face flush.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lord Naraku was in complete and utter disgust when he had received the letter from Lord Akimori. He was furious that Lord Akimori had not taken up his offer. The crimson eyed demon remembered when he first saw the Princess. She had been speaking to a worthless flee (his name was myoga if I remember clearly) about mating season.

He assumed that Lord Akimori told Inuyasha the stupid rumors that had made his very reputation. All of them were fake. Well, all except the one about him killing the people and taking any woman he desired. For the record he was half spider demon and human. His mother, Lady Katake, was a ferocious spider demon and she actually fell in love with a human. Well you know how black widows kill their spouse after the mating process is done.

Same was done to his father. Actually she did it when Naraku was 5. His mother did not want to do it, but if she did not her son would have been killed by the spider demon society.

And this person named Onigumo was the identity that he used when he turned human.

"This is a conspiracy. Lord Akimori should have taken up my offer!" his masculine features showed nothing but anger. The tall and very lean half-demon wanted to pull his long wavy hair out because he might have lost out on the most beautiful demoness ever.

"Calm yourself down Naraku." Sneered at his half sister Kagura. She had been the cause of his mother's death! He hated her so much. She was the youngest and always had to rant on about how she was a full demon and that he was just a mere half-breed. That was not true. Theoretically she was a half-breed also. Half spider demon and half wind demon.

"What do you want Kagura. I despise your presence in my castle." Sibling looked at sibling in disgust as their red eyes locked together.

"I know you learned the news about Lord Sesshomaru, and that pathetic half-breed Inuyasha." She said. Naraku glared daggers at his, oh so disrespectful sister.

"Listen, my young feeble minded slut of a sister. Just because he left you for that vixen Inuyasha do not expect me to help you what so ever. I have plans of my own so do not interfere wench." Kagura looked at the dangerous half-breed with pure hatred. What was it about these worthless half-breeds getting under her skin and always making her mad.

"Why you disrespectful brat! I'll kill you right now, in this very room!" Kagura said taking out her jet black fan.

Naraku looked evilly at his sister, as an dangerous smile that would give anyone the chills crept across his lips.

"Kagura. You dare challenge me in my own castle and still have the audacity to make threats that you cannot live up to. You, my ignorant sister, are very irrational." Naraku's tone made Kagura want to rip off his tongue that always shot venom at her. She knew he was enjoying this. Getting under her skin.

"You are still a worthless half-breed. Your father probably never even loved you. And mother probably only took care of you because she felt sorry for you." Kagura was so cocky. A bit too cocky. But her brother was gonna wipe that smirk off her face. She needed to be put in her place, and he was just the one to do it.

"Listen you common street whore. It's very funny how you talk about someone you never spoke to or even looked at. Your mother was a lady of pride and great beauty, and would have back handed you without a second thought you if she heard your disgusting voice. And your father. Lord Kanji, is a filthy wind demon that took my mother by force. Kagura," Naraku chuckled, "you were just a mistake. My mother would have gotten rid of you, but she told me that if **he **made it he might as well take care of it. You see Kagura, you were never meant o walk this earth. You are just my mother's biggest mistake. I told her to get rid of you, but she insisted that once she had you that she would get rid of **_the disgusting creature that grows inside of me _**. Those were her words. I clearly remember. Because she wanted your father to take care of you it cost her, her very life." Naraku looked at the stunned Kagura.

"No!!" Kagura yelled in a disbelieving voice.

"Shocked aren't we? Well my dear. Every single word I spoke is the truth. You are the misfit in the entire family. Even our great grandmother cant stand your very presence. And let's not forget Aunt Sakimaru. She really can't stand you. So, Kagura. I don't even know why let you stay in my castle. You just don't belong any where. Including Lord Sesshomaru's heart. The only place you can go is crying to your father like the brat you are. Even your father's side of the family despises you. And don't even ask me to take back anything I said. I do not regret any of my actions or words towards you." By the end of the argument Kagura felt like nothing. An empty void with no meaning in the world.

"I'm going to father's. castle." And with that said she took out her feather and flew away.

"Just like I thought." Naraku laughed. He then turned his attention to the invitation.

"Yes Lord Akimori. I shall attend Inuyasha, and Lord Sesshomaru's celebration. But, not for Sesshomaru." Naraku began to evilly laugh at the plan he began to devise.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha looked out at the window and saw the sun setting. She tried to get free but it was obvious that someone had insisted that she stay.

"Inuyasha. Go back to sleep. You need to rest." Sesshomaru said sleepily pulling her body closer. Inuyasha knew that he was very persistent and would not let her go so she could do her duties.

"Sesshomaru. I'm sorry but I must get back to work with the party. I still have duties to finish." She said trying pry his iron like grip that was around her waist.

"Inuyasha, my answer is still no. You know your not going to win so just give up and go back to sleep." Sesshomaru responded still inside of his sleepish state.

"Sessshomaru, if you do not let me go right now you will suffer dyer consequences. Now, let me go this very instant." Still he did not heed her warning, and he just snuggled her closer to his body.

That was the last straw for Inuyasha.

"Okay Sesshomaru. Wake up. I have a surprise for you." She purred, in a semi-mischievous voice. Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes wanting to find out what his surprise was going to be.

"Inuyasha. I hope you will present me with my surprise at any moment now." He remarked looking lovingly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just melted away in those metallic orbs that showed nothing but love towards her. She sighed heavily as a wave a guilt flushed over her.

"Never mind. Let's just go back to sleep and-"her ranting was stopped in mid sentence as Sesshomaru's lips captured her own engaging in a passion filled kiss. Sesshomaru was growing quite fond of Inuyasha's succulent fiery lips. He could literally feel the lust emitting from her lips every time he began to kiss her. He was gonna kick it up a notch on the passion meter. He began to let his hands roam freely over her soft beautiful curves as his tongue battled Inuyasha's own. Inuyasha moaned in bliss as she let Sesshomaru take over and dominate the situation.

Inuyasha pulled away panting for air with the sent of lust literally reeking off both of them.

"Why did you pull away Inuyasha? Do you not like the way I kiss?" Sesshomaru seductively purred as his hands stroked her body.

"No, it's not that at all my love. It just could not breathe." Inuyasha panted. Sesshomaru watched as her chest heaved up and down making his inner demon scream at him to claim her right now.

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru as his eyes went from a lightening bolt yellow, to blood red. She watched beneath Sesshomaru as his fangs and nails elongated to dangerous lengths.

'How did he loose himself so quickly?' Inuyasha thought as she heard a dominate growl emerge from his throat.

Inuyasha grabbed his right wrist and began to release spiritual energy into his wrist sending electricity throughout his body. If this wasn't working then she would have to use more and more spiritual energy to bring him back.

As she thought it was not enough to bring him back to his normal senses.

She let at huge amount of energy surge throughout his body, slowly bringing him back to his senses. Inuyasha slowly got up and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Thank god your okay. I was really wor……" to bad that she had tired herself out and fainted trying to bring him back to his senses. Luckily before she felt the hard marble floor, someone had caught her midway.

'I'm sorry Inuyasha. This should not have happened.' He thought as he began to scold himself for loosing himself. Thank kami that he was not fully engulfed by his demon, otherwise Sesshomaru would have done something he would have regretted.

He laid Inuyasha down on the giant futon and brushed away her bangs and kissed he on top of her forehead, and began to leave. He wanted to go to the gardens to clear his mind. But he stopped once he heard his future mate.

"Sesshomaru. Please don't go. I want you here with me." He just smiled and looked at his sleeping beauty.

"Fine. We need our rest for tomorrow." With that said he changed into his night kimono and went into the bed with _his_ Yasha.


	7. Chapter 7

**A True Love's Promise**

**Chapter 7: The Celebration and the Ceremony**

Beautiful golden eyes fluttered open to see the beautiful rays of the morning light, meeting with her sparkling orbs. She turned around to see her beloved peacefully asleep next to her. Inuyasha felt like her heart warm up at the sight of her lover Sesshomaru. She knew why she felt like this. Today was the celebration before their mating ceremony. Today was going to be a grand day, and no one could make her day grey.

Inuyasha watched as her soon to be mate stirred in his sleep before slowly opening his beautiful intense amber eyes.

"How was your sleep Inuyasha? It seemed that you had a restless night." Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha lay atop of him, with her head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"I was restless because the thought of today clouded my mind with sheer happiness. Just the thought of today makes my stomach flutter with butterflies." She spoke as she smiled at him. He looked at Inuyasha's smiling face. It was a genuine smile that made him feel so glad that Inuyasha was soon to be his. He couldn't help but smile back at her as he stroked her silky mane of silver.

"Inuyasha, I am truly grateful that you came back into my life." Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru with confusion plaguing her beautiful face.

"I don't think that I made that much of a difference Sesshomaru. Besides any woman could do just as I did." Inuyasha spoke in a non caring voice.

"Oh but you have Inuyasha. You may not have noticed but you made me do things I would never do."

"How so?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you were just another woman Inuyasha I would have told you that I make no promises tomorrow. I would have just thought of you as another demon that just satisfied me, and nothing more. You actually made me feel guilty and speechless when I did something that hurt you deeply. You, Inuyasha make me feel emotions I have never felt for any other. Inuyasha you are also the first woman I have not raised my hand against when you dared to go against me." Inuyasha didn't know to feel flattered or disturbed.

"Oh." Inuyasha simply said as a saddened expression swept across her eyes.

"You also taught me one more lesson Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he gingerly lifted her chin with her feather like touch with his eyes peering down into Inuyasha's soul.

"What did I teach you Sesshomaru? You practically know everything." Inuyasha said in a slightly amused tone.

"You showed me how to love Inuyasha. And that is something that ancient scrolls can't teach me to do." Inuyasha felt her soul smile as she looked at the man she loved with every ounce of her being. She was glad that she was going belong to this fine specimen of a demon named Sesshomaru.

She had finally belonged somewhere besides on the ground beaten by children or in nightmares of villagers. For once she was not shunned for being a hanyou. For once she was not shunned for being herself. She finally had belonged. The place was in Sesshomaru's heart.

"Sesshomaru, you just proved to me something that one has ever done. Sesshomaru you are mines just as I am yours and I'm proud to claim the title of your future mate. Even though I only have a few good memories I am glad that you are one of them." Sesshomaru placed a searing passionate kiss on Inuyasha's petal soft lips caressing the feeling of the passion from both of them. It started out just as a gentle kiss but it quickly turned into a heated passionate lust filled battle as their tongues battled for dominance. Inuyasha repeatedly moaned into the breath taking kiss as she submitted to his passionate power over her.

Inuyasha slowly began to come off the giant bed trying to break away from the kiss only to have Sesshomaru follow her.

"My love…..I must…..go." she spoke with a fiery kiss between every word. She felt the hard door of the private bathroom against her back. Sesshomaru broke apart from the kiss only to be planting slow taunting kisses down the slender column of her throat. He loved it when he heard Inuyasha moan in bliss of the feeling her was giving her.

"Please Sesshomaru. Release me so that I may cleanse myself." She begged. Sesshomaru reluctantly released Inuyasha of his passionate hold on her only to see the dark blush across her cheeks.

'_My sweet puppy is so innocent. Does she truly know how badly she taunts me with the beautiful master piece of herself?_' he thought as he saw Inuyasha go and get her black juban and bath salts.

"Inuyasha you're a tease to my senses." Sesshomaru spoke to Inuyasha.

"I know Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as she hastily made her way into the private bath.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha left out the bathroom having purified her body in a soothing bath. She looked around for Sesshomaru letting her gold eyes scan the room for her love.

"I guess he left to clean up." Inuyasha said rubbing sakura petal cream over her long legs as well as the rest of her body making sure to stroke her tense muscles from running so many errands.

'I wonder if that whore Kagura is going come. I can clearly see that she belongs to a noble family.' Inuyasha thought angrily as she put on the beautiful handmade kimono that was made by the finest materials and seamstress in the Eastern Mountain. It was a beautiful deep violet kimono that was laced with golden leaves running along the right sleeve. She neatly tied the gold sash around her waist. Her gaze turned to the looking glass and she noted herself that she had looked decent enough to attend. In the final preparation she put her hair into a neat high ponytail with her bangs tamed, she added a gold crescent moon hair pin to finish the ensemble.

"Come in Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said already sensing his presence before he knocked. She just stood out of her balcony looking into the moon beauty. She suddenly felt two strong arms come up from behind her caressing her slender waist while planting hot smothering kissing along her neck. Inuyasha tilted her to the side allowing Sesshomaru more access to proceed on with the pleasure he brought to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around with a smile placed upon her lips as she let her eyes roam up and down Sesshomaru's outfit.

'More like body.' Inuyasha's devilish mind thought. She looked at him. He was dressed in a fine midnight hamaka, along with a matching hoari. His left sleeve had an intricate design of a silver dragon going up. On the back was his family symbol.

"Inuyasha you look ravishing. Our guest shall be overjoyed with the selection of clothes."

"Just as they will be with you. The only reason I chose to go was for the sake of you. If you were not here I would immediately refuse to attend. I know that Kagura is going to be there along with that drugged out Princess Kagome." Inuyasha cringed at the idea of speaking to that idiotic whore.

"We might as well get this over with." Inuyasha said with a heavy sigh as Sesshomaru led the way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The event of Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's Pre-mating ceremony had turned out to be one fine celebration. If it wasn't it sure was in the running to be number 1. The atmosphere was an elegant yet entertaining to the lords. Only the best was for this urgent event. Top of the line wine and sake was served in the finest cups, along with foods such as fried meat and vegetable dumplings, roasted duck, noodles, onion and mushroom, moth watering sushi, and not to mention the succulent desserts.

Inuyasha sat at the head of the table with Sesshomaru right along her side just enjoying herself. That was until the pretty in pink princess Kagome came around.

"Hello Inuyasha. It's been a while since the last time I saw you." Kagome said with a hint of mischief lingering within that annoying high-pitched voice.

"Yes it has slu…..I mean Kagome." Kagome shot Inuyasha a death glare knowing what she was about to say.

"My Inuyasha you have a very handsome fiancé. I guess you won't mind if I steal him for a couple of dances." She watched in utter disgust as Kagome batted her long lashes at her soon to wed mate.

"Actually I was going to with-"but she was cut short when she heard Sesshomaru accept Kagome's repulsive offer.

'That moron. He knows how much I despise her!' Inuyasha thought furiously as she watched them dance together. How dare Kagome send glares of admiration to _her_ Sesshomaru? She snapped out of her daze when a deep sultry voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Princess I couldn't help but notice that you were all by yourself. I was hoping that I could accompany you for the moment." Inuyasha looked at this man. Oh he was so handsome with his long wavy hair tied in a neat ponytail with the bottom half loose. But what really mesmerized her were his crimson eyes. She was transfixed in those eyes.

"I would be most grateful. By the way I have not yet learned your name."

"Oh please forgive me Princess. I go by the name of Naraku." Inuyasha smiled at this person she had befriended so quickly.

Sesshomaru finally left the Princess Kagome. Inuyasha was right about Kagome being so annoying. Sesshomaru shuddered at the mere thought of her name. He peered in the direction of Inuyasha and saw her laughing along side another Lord that obviously was not him. He advanced his way towards Inuyasha and this new male.

"Hello Sesshomaru. I was just speaking to my new friend. His name is Lord Naraku" Inuyasha said as a friendly smile graced her lips. Sesshomaru on the other hand was not pleased at all. Not only did he not like him for Lord Akimori's tellings but he saw the way he looked at Inuyasha. It was the very same look after he kissed her soft lips, or when ever she moaned. It was that very dark lusty gaze that was intertwined in those crimson eyes that slowly roamed Inuyasha's body.

'How dare he have the nerve to look at her in such a way!' he thought angrily but hid his true emotions behind his usual stoic look.

He just slightly nodded at the Lord. Inuyasha had excused herself from both of them to attend to see her father's side of the family. He was a bit surprised to see that they welcomed her with open arms and warm smiles but quickly averted to the more important matters that lay at hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you are truly one lucky demon. You are to be mated with the most beautiful demoness in all of Japan." He said as he attempted to stare down the Lord with his lust filled eyes. Obviously he did not understand the proper way to glare daggers at a person.

"Lord Naraku I have heard of your reputation and the many vulgar stories that follow it. I can see the way you look at what rightfully belongs to me and I do not fancy it at all. So, I suggest that you rest your desires for another demoness to your liking." He narrowed his eyes as he watched Naraku chuckle at his head.

"I hardly find this amusing. What brings you to such a state in this situation?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My dear Lord you of all people should understand that any demon's senses would go hyperactive if they saw Inuyasha. She is truly an exceptionally beautiful woman that I would be honored to have. Can you blame me my Lord? What was your first instinct the moment you had seen Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru instantly responded to his answer.

"I had seen Inuyasha as a mate, not a toy I can throw away and use whenever I needed." Naraku raised an eyebrow as his red eyes lingered with mischief and amusement of how Sesshomaru was handling his choice of words.

"Oh really Lord Sesshomaru? Last time I remembered you were in your castle bedding my sister Kagura." Sesshomaru looked at the feeble minded demon with a hint of amusement. An argument was a simple play of words with two opinions. Depending on how you use your words you can either win, loose, or suffer the humiliation of using them incorrectly. Naraku had left himself right open for an attack and he did not even know it.

"I have a question for you Naraku, if your sister could not satisfy this Sesshomaru how do you think you could possibly satisfy Inuyasha?" he questioned ," You are much to alike with your sister only fueled by your quench for lust, and greed and only looking at the pleasures of a body. You are just lost in a trance of lust that has clouded your sanity and that trance has leaded you to Inuyasha. Also, I was not bedding Kagura. I was bedding the greedy lust monster that only was there for me. Just as your desires are for Inuyasha. Unlike Kagura, Inuyasha is a free spirited soul that only wishes to be loved and not desired for her gift of beauty that has graced her. You cannot give her any of that because of your own selfish needs." Sesshomaru smirked as he saw Naraku holding back a lethal growl that so badly wanted to escape his mouth.

Naraku looked at Sesshomaru as he walked towards Inuyasha. So what, is he has an urge for lust and passion! Every single demon does. He watched as they danced the night away as he looked lovingly in those eyes that shined brighter than the sun itself. How he had wished that it were him peering down into those eyes. Sesshomaru did not know what he was blessed with. A beautiful mate to be, devilish good looks, riches beyond comparison, and love. The only time he had ever experienced love was when his mother was around. It had been so long ago that he almost forgotten the feeling of love. He only uses his lust as a replacement for the empty void that wishes so deeply to be filled. He thought he found that the day that he had seen the hanyou. They were so alike….yet so different. Both grew up with the loss of a parent, and tormented for being who they truly are. Both were given the status and belongings of a wealthy demon. So alike…yet so different. Unlike Inuyasha Naraku did not have anything to look forward to. His mother was gone and he was left with duties that no normal teenaged demon. Left to strive alone without a reason to walk the earth. He could have killed himself when he was younger and no one would have given a damn.

But Inuyasha had something to live for.

She had the promise that Sesshomaru had made. That was what kept her going. She had something to hold onto. A dream! Something that he could never sire even if he had everything he needed. That's why he had grown envious of Inuyasha. He could remember he would watch her day after day as he envied her strong free spirit. He was so much like her yet so different. That's why he desired her so.

Sesshomaru took her for granted forgetting everything about Inuyasha as he would roam the land having women share his bed countless of times. He took Inuyasha for granted

And all he could do was watch. Watch as Inuyasha laughed with him, smiled at him, even gave him a peck on the lips while dancing. And all he could do was watch. Watch as she shared intimate moment with him. He hated this with all of his being but he had to accept the fact that she was to be his………..At least for now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As the beautiful night came to an end Inuyasha and Sesshomaru departed to separate chambers. It was tradition for mates to be separated for the first process of becoming mates. This tradition had not been broken for centuries and it wasn't going to be broken now. Yes, it was a sad departure but it would all be worth it once Inuyasha bared Sesshomaru's mark with pride.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha had awakened to see the beautiful morning light once again shining through her windows. Today was the day, and what a glorious day it was. She put on her juban as she watched her maids enter the room to help her prepare for the event that were to take place.

Sesshomaru stood at the alter as he awaited Inuyasha to enter the room. He kept his posture as he stood in his angel white hamaka with a matching hoari. A silver inu graced his back, as his family symbol etched proudly on his back with his silver obi holding the outfit together. He changed his gaze to the entrance as his long silver braid followed suit. His stood proudly with his black boots planted on the floor.

He watched as Inuyasha made her way towards the alter with swan like grace with her long hair swaying in the wind. His eyes roamed up the long silver kimono laced with that graced her beautiful body. A silver obi held it together as she walked down the aisle in her new silver laced sandals.

Inu No Taisho came up to the two lovers looking at them as they stared deeply into each others eyes lovingly.

He instructed Inuyasha to raise her right hand into the air. He turned to his son and instructed him to raise his right hand in the air and lace their fingers with one another.

"Let this silver band symbolize the bond between these two. Inuyasha, you must offer your mind, soul, and body to Sesshomaru and will fully submit to his youkai completely." Inuyasha agreed to the terms and gladly accepted the rules.

"Sesshomaru, you must fulfill your roles as a uke and also offer your body, mind, and soul to Inuyasha, but stay dominate as your role of a uke." Sesshomaru accepted just as Inuyasha did.

Inutaisho declared the vows have been accepted and instructed them to mark each other.

Sesshomaru's claws began to glow neon green bringing it closer to Inuyasha's neck. He began to draw his symbol of the crescent moon, as well as the two symbols of the dog mate words 'forever mine' etched in her neck.

Inuyasha's claw began to glow a neon blue color. True she did not have the acid like Sesshomaru but her spiritual powers could act as a substitute for the absence of no acid. Inuyasha carved a star with the same dog mating words 'forever mine' etched in his neck. Inuyasha proudly smiled as Lord Inutaisho declared that they marked each other.

Sesshomaru looked at his mate that soul was soaring into the deep depths of sheer joy and praise for the love she had for him. He smiled proudly as he walked along side Inuyasha through the guards that raised their swords in the air in honor of their lord and lady.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That night was most certainly was the top of the celebrations anyone had ever seen. In the castle of the West. Everyone was drinking, laughing, and eating with joy as they stared at their new Lord and Lady. As the glorious night went on Inuyasha felt quite fatigued.

"Inuyasha you seem tired." Sesshomaru said as he looked at her.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru…I'll…Be just fi-" Inuyasha couldn't finish her sentence because her face landed in the cream dessert from being half asleep.

Sesshomaru laughed at the look of Inuyasha's face. It was priceless.

"Hey!, don't you laugh at me!" Inuyasha said looking angrily at Sesshomaru's gleeful expression from the, oh so, embarrassing moment.

Sesshomaru just looked at Inuyasha before he licked off the sweet thick creamy substance that was one Inuyasha's porcelain like check. He smiled as he heard Inuyasha whimper in response to the loss of that devilish tongue.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. There will be more than one occasion when you get to feel the power of this tongue." Inuyasha blushed at the thought of that. If he truly meant what he said than that would be her first time. Bedding with a man and all.

Finally after some time the half-drunken guest had left the two lovers alone in their home. Sesshomaru carried Inuyasha up the stairs to their room as he cradled her in his arms like a new born baby. He slowly laid Inuyasha's body on the bed and began to strip her of her clothes only with the intention of putting on her green robe. Good things she wore chest bindings. He did not permit himself to let his eyes roam lower. His honor and ego would not permit him to.

'Sleep well Inuyasha. For tomorrow you shall truly be mine.' He thought before he went to sleep along side Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had no idea what was in store for her that next day. All she dreamt about was she and her mate being one.

**Hey everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this installment of A True Love's Promise. And thank you for all the positive feedback. Oh and now flames are welcome. **


	8. Chapter 8!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

**Hey people this is my first lemon!!!!Tell me what you think okay. **

**Oh thankyou to all the reviews you all sent me. I hope you guys enjoy. Please R&R**

**One more thing. When you see three exclamation points (!!!) near the chapter that means it's a lemon or a lime. :**

* * *

**A True Love's Promise**

Chapter 8: Making Love In The Rain

Inuyasha laid aside her mate having one of the most disturbing yet comforting dreams she has had in a long time.

_Inuyasha stared in awe as she looked at the swirling lights that coiled around the person that stood there before her eyes._

"_Inuyasha, you have made me proud beyond comprehension. My baby I was so proud when I was standing next to your father looking at you and Lord Sesshomaru," she bored into her mother's divine amethyst eyes getting lost into them as she would do when she was just a pup._

"_My beautiful daughter I have came here to warn you about your future. I do not have much time," Inuyasha felt a bitter essence spew from her heart. It has been years since she has seen her mother and she was not just yet ready to let go._

"_No, mother please don't leave me again! I don't know if I can handle the heart-ache once more," tears threatened to spill from her beautiful eyes. Inuyasha watched as her mother gracefully walked to her. It felt like an angle had touched her when she melted into her mother's embrace feeling the long black strands of silk stroke against her check._

"_My princess you must stay strong. Inuyasha I came here to tell you that today is the day that you and your mate become one. Inuyasha you face many disastrous barriers in your life. An innocent life shall be taken away from within you, and more shall come. Inuyasha you must stay strong Inuyasha. Not only for you but for your mate Sesshomaru. Do not worry my little princess; with a passing a new life will enter the world. Inuyasha I do not wish to leave you but my time here is almost finished."_

_Inuyasha looked at her mother with those innocent eyes that looked so hurt. It pained her mother to stare into those honey colored orbs but she had to go leave Inuyasha._

"_Momma don't leave me again! I won't let you go! No, not this time!" Inuyasha could hold it any longer. She let those tears that were locked up inside her pain stricken heart. Here her alluring mother was getting ready to eave again._

"_Please," Inuyasha sobbed ", don't leave. Mommy I miss you! I miss your touch, your comforting kisses, and even those over exaggerated fairy tails! I don't want to be alone again." Izayio looked at her uncontrollably sobbing daughter and placed a kiss atop of her forehead._

"_Inuyasha I will always be with you no matter what, but you are never alone. I may not be on the earth to guide you but I will be there." Inuyasha looked confused as her shimmering golden eyes looked with her mother's proud amethyst eyes melted with hers._

"_Where will you be? How will I talk to you? Will I be-" Izayio placed a slender finger on her daughter's trembling lips._

"_Inuyasha you ask to many questions that I have no power to answer. But I can say this Inuyasha. I will be here, in your heart. Just listen to your heart and you will know what to do. I'm afraid Inuyasha that I spent too much time here I must leave," Inuyasha looked at her and smiled at her mother._

"_Good bye Inuyasha. Tell your mate Sesshomaru I said hello!" Izayio said as she began to disappear into the abyss._

"_Good bye momma."_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sesshomaru slowly sat up and looked at his mate as she suddenly shot up.

"Inuyasha what is troubling you?" Sesshomaru said as she embraced his frightened mate.

Suddenly he felt hot salty liquid on his night kimono as he could hear sobs fill the room.

'Inuyasha is actually crying. What brought her to tears?' he thought as he tightened his grip on his mate.

"Sess -Sessho-Sesshomaru," Inuyasha broke down like never before. Tears poured down her silky cheeks as she griped his black kimono even harder hoping that she could be relieved from the aching pain in her heart.

"My mother ta-ta-talked to me. I begged her to—to stay with me," Inuyasha was now chocking on her sobs as even more tears had fallen from her beautiful golden eyes and stained his kimono with her sorrow, pain and heartache.

He rocked back and forth looking at his mate. He had never seen her like this. It made his heart ache at his once fiery mate who was so strong…now suddenly brought to tears. Those tears that soaked his kimono, and stained his mind with the image of his mate in pain.

"Inuyasha please do not cry. Your mother would have wanted you to be strong for you and me," those words hit Inuyasha's heart. It was the almost the very same words that her mother spoke to her. Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru and saw the love and compassion that was embedded in those dark amber eyes that were usually cold and stoic. Inuyasha realized at that very moment that Sesshomaru wanted her to know that she changed him, and it was because…because she stayed strong not only for him but for herself.

Inuyasha smiled as she felt him wipe her tears away and gently brush his lips against hers trying to comfort her.

"Thank you Sesshomaru for your kind words."

Sesshomaru gently cupped Inuyasha's chin and smiled once more.

"No need to thank me Inuyasha. That is my sworn duty as a mate to bring you joy," Inuyasha looked even deeper into his eyes and suddenly embraced him. Inuyasha was relived that she had a mate who was so comforting and loving. She could just imagine the hectic life she would have is she were mated to some barbaric lord with a ruthless way of life.

She embraced him tighter feeling her body mold with his hard muscular body feeling the warmth emit from him.

"Sesshomaru I'll be out near the sakura trees if you want me okay. I'm just going to change and take my leave. I know you must have paper work piled as high as the mountains back home," Inuyasha giggled and took her leave with her white kimono and silver sash out the room and into the guest room.

Sesshomaru heavily sighed and got up from his bed to put on his normal attire. Inuyasha was right…today was going to be one very long day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sesshomaru looked out large opening from his study with longing.

He was longing for his mate's presence.

Her warm touch.

Her everything. For some reason he felt incomplete, like he did when he did before he had Inuyasha in his life.

He began to worry more as the rain came down harder by the mere seconds with still no trace of Inuyasha.

"Oh Kami Inuyasha is always getting herself into something. Although I must admit the situations she brings herself too I do find quite amusing," he smiled at some memories of his now missing mate.

'I should go and get her right now. She could be injured,' even though the idea of Inuyasha actually hurt was absurd but it is a possibility. Especially since it was raining very heavily.

XxXx

The demon lord began to take long elegant strides on the soaking wet grass as he looked deeper into the gardens for his white vixen. He began to slowly quicken his pace looking for his lover under his black umbrella that was providing him from the unforgiving downfall of the rain.

"Inuyasha why are you always dissapeari-," he suddenly stopped his ranting when he spotted that long beautiful body just laying down on her side with her back facing his once concerned now yearning eyes.

"Hello Sesshomaru. Did you come here to just come here and get me?" Inuyasha asked as she slowly and sensually got up from the wet earth and looked into her mate's eyes.

"Of course I would be worried Inuyasha. You were not home for hours and the rain is pouring down greater more and more by the minute."

"Sorry to worry you my love. That was not my intention," Sesshomaru looked weirdly at Inuyasha. She did not get angry…no, infuriated with him because she thought she would have been injured.

"Inuyasha why are you not mad at me? Normally you would be on me like wild fire for not believing you could take care of yourself," Inuyasha just giggled at her confused mate.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru. Maybe it's because of the rain. My father and I would stay outside and listen to the rain. It was like music to our ears. Like little diamonds falling from the sky," Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and gave him a reassuring smile before she began to make her way to their home to their chambers.

"Inuyasha you should come under this umbrella. I do not wish to have a sick mate sleeping in my bed," he spoke as his words were meant for more demanding than being hurtful and unkind.

"Sorry Sesshomaru but the answer is no. I do not get sick easily so just please stop worrying about me," and with that she smiled warmly at him. He could have sworn his heart skipped a beat because of that beautiful smile.

"Inuyasha you are being stubborn with me once again. You are my uke and I am your seme. That means I am dominant in this relationship," he said as took a firm grip on Inuyasha's wrist with Inuyasha not looking at him.

"Sesshomaru do not tempt me. I may be your mate but I am still me, and I have every right to do as I please because of the freedom that I am entitled to have. So do not lecture me because you're the seme!," Inuyasha quickly placed a hand on her mouth as her ears laid flat against her skull in an apologetic form.

"Sesshomaru I'm sorry for the sudden outburst. Can we just drop the matter and enjoy the day without getting into a fight?" Inuyasha asked as she batted her long curled eyelashes at him with a tender smile on her lips. Sesshomaru just sighed playfully at Inuyasha and returned the smile.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha finally made it to their chambers and Sesshomaru looked into the fire place and watched the flames dance until he suddenly heard foot steps.

He involuntarily licked his lips at the sight before his eyes.

Inuyasha had not yet dried herself off from the rain or even changed her clothes. He lets his glassy eyes trace the soaking wet material that clung tightly to her soft sun-kissed skin that was just taunting him to let his hands roam all over and make her shiver in delight.

He could feel his normal breathing become quick pants as he saw Inuyasha's kimono sleeve slightly off her right kimono letting him see the exposed flesh of her right shoulder.

In an instant Sesshomaru found himself walking towards Inuyasha staring at her with his darkening amber eyes that were filled with craving and yearning to explore that fine body and make sweet love to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled as she felt his strong hands suddenly wrap around her slim waist. Just his mere touch sent chills throughout her body and suddenly a moan emerged from her throat. Sesshomaru could feel his burning desire for Inuyasha grow with anticipation. He wanted to touch every part of her body, taste every essence that spewed off her, he wanted to hear her call out his name with every thrust me made. He wanted Inuyasha with every fiber of his being.

Sesshomaru finally captured Inuyasha's lips in a soft yet craving kiss. Those lips had some taboo power over her body as she found herself responding to his tender kiss and slightly opening her mouth in a silent, yet sensual invitation.

Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha hungrily as their tongues collided exploring every single area of one another. Their lungs felt like they were going to burst from the sudden lack of oxygen. Inuyasha slowly and reluctantly pulled away as she was gasped for the air that she so needed.

Sesshomaru could feel his groin stir as he could hear Inuyasha's breathe quicken as his hands trailed across her heated skin. Sesshomaru tongue began to trail hot wet kisses down her slender throat like wild fire making Inuyasha silently moaned at the contact of his long wet tongue tracing her creamy skin, moaning more and more by the mere seconds.

"Sesshomaruuuu….. Ohh," Inuyasha could feel her legs begin to slowly give out as Sesshomaru began to play with her furry ears as he continued to torture her neck with his unforgiving passionate kisses.

Sesshomaru smiled against the burning flesh of Inuyasha as he could see that her legs could give out at any moment. Sesshomaru almost laughed as he heard Inuyasha yelp as he suddenly picked her up and began to walk to the bed. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru as she could feel her own lust and need for Sesshomaru's tender loving.

Sesshomaru attacked Inuyasha's lips once more feeling Inuyasha respond once more. Inuyasha melted into that fierce kiss feeling even more heat come forth from her body. Sesshomaru pulled apart and quickly began to strip Inuyasha of that sash that was concealing the hidden treasures buried beneath her damp white kimono.

He threw aside that blasted sash and let his eyes feast on Inuyasha's exposed flesh. Inuyasha blushed heavily as she tried to conceal her body from her lover. Sesshomaru growled in annoyance and pinned both of her arms above her head staring into those lusting pools of honey.

"Inuyasha do not try to hide that magnificent master piece of a body away from my gaze. I am your mate and have every right to see that body that has been torturing me every time you lay next to me," Inuyasha was taken back by his words towards her but she had a good reason.

"Sesshomaru I cannot help it…this is my firs-," Inuyasha soon shut her mouth as she felt Sesshomaru latch onto her throat while fondling with her breast. Inuyasha could feel herself getting hotter more and more as he nibbled her neck going down lower felling his hot breath against her exposed flesh.

'Now we truly begin.' He thought.

Sesshomaru ripped apart Inuyasha's kimono to let his gaze look upon the delightful treats of her body. He smiled at Inuyasha as he saw Inuyasha heavily blush from the removal of his armor and hoari. He watched as her eyes survey his well chiseled arms, beautifully muscular chest, and defined abs. Inuyasha knew her mate was beautiful but now he was just absolutely breath-taking.

Sesshomaru shuddered as Inuyasha began to let her slender fingers trace the sculpture of his abs. Her hand descended down further in a soft tender touch that rewarded her with a husky moan from the great demon hovering over her innocent body. The impatient hanyou's finger finally found their destination and began to franticly try to loosen Sesshomaru's obi.

She was so close…until she felt her arms above her head and Sesshomaru planting kisses between the valley of her breast. He heard a long moan emerge from Inuyasha's throat as he gently cupped Inuyasha's right breast. Inuyasha nearly screamed when she felt mouth begin to suck her sensitive nipple spearing it no mercy as he began to flicker it back and forth with his hot tongue making the pink nub erect like a rose blossoming beneath his magical touch. Inuyasha bit her bottom lips trying to hold back her sweet moans that seemed to be coming out more loudly than the others.

Little rain drops of sweat were coming from Inuyasha, as she began to breath for dear life only to have it come out as another sweet moan.

"Sesshomaru," his name slipped pass Inuyasha's lips in a low sexy tone. Sesshomaru began to fondle with her left breast, playing with it just as he had done the other making the nipple erect.

The demon lord looked at his lover's darkening amber eyes that were filled with passion, and a hint of impatience. He could see the fire burning in Inuyasha's bright suns looking upon him to just take her and make sweet love to her……But, she wasn't ready yet.

Sesshomaru attempted to put a short chaste kiss on Inuyasha until she pulled him to her and began to whimper practically begging for entrance to his mouth. Sesshomaru did not give her the access she so wish for and decided to put her through even more torture.

"Sesshomaru please just open your mouth. I need to taste you," saying the last part so seductive. Sesshomaru smirked and pulled away from Inuyasha looking into her pleading eyes. He watched Inuyasha try to turn her head to the side to get away from her lovers eye but soon they widened as she felt Sesshomaru plant a burning fiery kiss upon her lips. Moans were filling the room like sweet music to Sesshomaru's ears as his right hand began to descend downward, combing through the soft white curly hair until reaching Inuyasha's hot core.

He slowly inserted one finger in Inuyasha's entrance, slowly sliding it in and out just to tease her even more.

That was until he heard hisses of pain.

"It hurts Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru almost couldn't comprehend what Inuyasha said because it came out so soft and ghostly.

"Please Inuyasha just try and relax. It will be much better soon," his soft sweet words gave Inuyasha some comfort, but not enough to take the pain away.

Sesshomaru's digits began to works their way in and out of Inuyasha's entrance looking for the secrete spot hidden deep inside her.

A lighting bolt struck followed up by a soft moan. Sesshomaru began to pump his fingers slowly prolonging the movement only to be rewarded with soft enchanting cries of pleasure that filled the room.

"Please Sesshomaru. Ohh….go faster." Inuyasha felt her body respond as she met the thrust of his finger, as he added one more.

The rain began to pour down faster soaking the earth with its cold, wet touch. This is exactly how Inuyasha felt. Sesshomaru was the fire to her lightless torch. He only needed the flames of his love to complete her yearning body that called out his name like a chant every time he would listen to her erotic demands for his sinfully seductive touch.

"Sesshomaru," his name slipped passed her lips as she tried to hold back her musical note that seemed to be getting louder and louder with each thrust of his finger entering in and out of her tight hole that seemed to be getting wetter and hotter by each passing moment.

Sesshomaru began to stroke Inuyasha's clit as she cried out even more noises of pleasure making the blood from his body flow to his aching erection.

Inuyasha felt a fire down at the pit of her stomach that was beginning to be unbearable as her body was taking even more of this torture.

"Don't hold it Inuyasha," Sesshomaru purred into her furry ear, not making her feel any better.

"I….do-don't kn-know if I can ta-take this m-mu-mu-much lo-longer," Inuyasha panted choking on every single word that came out more as a moan. Inuyasha finally gave, having her very first orgasm. Inuyasha felt as if she had been lifted into the high heaven still in a trance from her orgasmic high.

Sesshomaru took his fingers out from between his lovers trembling thighs and looked at the sticky substance on his fingers and popped it into his mouth letting the delicious substance mingle in his mouth.

His mate tasted intoxicating.

She tasted like……strawberries and…..honey? A weird yet tantalizing potion that made his taste buds become hectic from more of the tempting potion of his goddess-like mate.

Sesshomaru looked at his sweat covered mate listening to her rugged attempts to reclaim air.

It was time.

Sesshomaru undid his obi and threw aside his hamaka unraveling his aching member. Inuyasha looked in disbelief as fear and anxiety welled up into her golden suns as she stared at the size of her lover.

'_Oh Kami have mercy on me tonight and give me the strength.' _

Sesshomaru looked into his mate's eyes as he pulled to covers over their exposed bodies as he positioned himself between her soft creamy thighs.

"Sesshomaru?"

He looked into the depths of his yasha's eyes reading her like an open book.

"Inuyasha are you ready, because if not I will just discontinue right here," Inuyasha looked at her Adonis as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck.

"No Sesshomaru, please proceed. If not now Sesshomaru , I will have to give myself up to you sooner or later," at that statement Inuyasha's cheeks turned scarlet red flushed over with embarrassment looking away from the lusting gaze of her Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru cupped Inuyasha's chin and planted a chaste kiss on her coral colored lips.

"Do you trust me Inuyasha?"

"I trust you with my very life and soul Sesshomaru," and with that confirmation Sesshomaru buried himself deep within Inuyasha's tight entrance.

As the lightening struck, Inuyasha let out a cry of pain as she felt her self being torn in two.

The rain poured down faster outside ridding the earth of any pure substance letting it wash away, only to have it seep into the ground and fade away.

Just like Inuyasha's innocence. Inuyasha could feel her maidenhood become tainted with Sesshomaru inside her body. Inuyasha could not hold back the tears as she felt his first thrust inside her body.

"Please koi, you must relax so the pain will go away faster," Sesshomaru clung on tightly onto the sheet for dear life. Inuyasha was so deliciously tight, he had to hold on to something to keep his youkai from pounding himself deep into his mate. He began to slowly thrust himself inside his mate, making sure to be as gentle as a butterfly's touch.

He heard a soft come escape the lips of his lover. He went deeper into his woman once more to hear a soft cry of pleasure. Then suddenly he heard those words that made his soul fly into the very pits of heaven.

"Make love to me beloved."

Sesshomaru began to pump inside Inuyasha at a faster pace making sure t go deep inside Inuyasha and hear her sweet musical notes. Her body began to move in synch as she began to bring her hips upward trying to meet his now fast, vigorous thrust deep with her body.

Her back began to painfully arch as she called out his name as he hit that spot within her once again. Over and over he made Inuyasha moan in bliss as his pulled himself deeper into his mate so hard that the bed began to move with his painfully erotic deep, fast pumps.

His member loved the sensation of Inuyasha's tight walls surround his aching cock that stocked his length. He began to groan as his left arm held onto Inuyasha's thigh that was latched securely onto his waist helping his with his thrust.

Inuyasha's name escaped his lips as he could feel he was getting closer to his release just as his mate.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru moaned as his eyes began to bleed a deeply crimson color and his fangs and claws grew to dangerous lengths. His hips began to snap forward more frantically making his mate's demon bleed out. Her eyes became blood red, her claws extended to hazardous measures.

Inuyasha could feel that tingling sensation once more as Sesshomaru's thrust became more harsh and brutal than before. She began to rake his claws against the delicate skin of his back as she finally sank her fangs into the pale neck of Sesshomaru as she cried out his name.

As Sesshomaru neared completion he too sank his fangs into his lover's delicate skin of her tanned neck as he cried out her name in joyous pleasure letting go of his hot essence inside Inuyasha's trebling thighs.

They both moaned as Sesshomaru made six strained final thrust before he collapsed on top of his panting mate.

Inuyasha's lungs fought for air trying to recover from her previous activates.

Both dogs were at a loss of words as they tried to speak and put what just happened into word.

Sesshomaru withdrew from his mate and held her tainted body closer to his breathing in her luscious scent.

Yes, Inuyasha was now tainted by Sesshomaru's breath-taking love making. Her maidenhood was taken away from the man of her very dreams. The man that kept his promise to her that he made so long ago. It all seemed like a fairy tail to the hanyou.

Inuyasha smiled as she felt Sesshomaru rest his head atop of hers.

"Inuyasha I never expected this," Inuyasha listened to his words as they mixed with the sound of the rain.

"You never expected to be like what?" she questioned her mate.

"I never thought a woman could make me feel like the king of the heavens. Inuyasha whenever you called my name I could feel my youkai become pleasured. Not to mention it was a giant ego boost." He smiled as he remembered the love they made not too long ago.

"I feel so complete now Sesshomaru." Inuyasha turned to look into Sesshomaru's warm glistening orgs of dark amber.

"Sesshomaru this may come off ridiculous but I really don't know what I would do without you. Promise me you'll never leave me or hurt me," Inuyasha smiled as he brushed his lips against hers and vowed to her.

"I promise you Inuyasha. No harm shall ever come t you so long as I live."

Inuyasha as Sesshomaru looked outside to see the rain gone and the beautiful morning sun begin to rise.

'_Please Sesshomaru…..Do not let my mother's words come to truth.'_

Inuyasha forgot about that negative thought and let herself drift away as she feel asleep aside her beloved mate who claimed her, just as her did for her….

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy. Tell me if I should have another lemon in the next chapter. I'll also try to update faster.**

**R&R.**


End file.
